A Monster Came Knocking
by clovisacker
Summary: Letting Vlad into their lives was the worst possible choice. Now, it's time to deal with the consequences... (Full fic to come)
1. Poem 1- A Monster Came Knocking

**A poem written for an RP Alfred Eyebrows and I did. The RP was set in an au where Vlad succeeded in killing Jack and getting what he wanted..**

**..sort of.**

**Also, sorry about the formatting, the -o- indicate places meant to have an extra space.**

* * *

There was a man I'd known before

And he came knocking at our door

Tap, tap, tap

They let him in

Tap, tap, tap

So in came Sin

-o-

And so it went, with charm and guile

Always with that horrid smile

He wormed his way into their hearts

Waiting with his box of darts

-o-

Every day it was the same

Cat and mouse, we played the game

I, the mouse, kept him at bay

And so harm seemed to stay away

-o-

Tap, tap, tap

They let him in

Tap, tap, tap

I saw him grin

-o-

My mother, though, was what he wanted

And with this knowledge him I taunted

My father, oh, he wanted gone

I guarded them from dusk to dawn

-o-

And then one day my dad was dead

Discovered in a bed of red

Down in the basement; glowing green

Found by his son, a mere fourteen

-o-

Tap, tap, tap

They let him in

Tap, tap, tap

Our monster kin

-o-

The sorrow then, and anger, too

But nothing left that they could do

Into grief my family fell

And yet still held under his spell...

-o-

Next to go my darling sister

There were many who had missed her

Tied up, hanging, with no power

Oh, our fragrant jasmine flower

-o-

Tap, tap, tap

They let him in

Tap, tap, tap

So in came Sin

-o-

Wrought by grief my mother was

Filled with talk; the town abuzz

Strange for them to die so soon

Laid down on their graves festoons

-o-

This man who I would never trust

Who for my mother held such lust

Killed by father, sister, too

Tried to make my life anew

-o-

Tap, tap, tap

They let him in

Tap, tap, tap

I saw him grin

-o-

Uncooperative I became

Caring not his wealth or fame

I snuck into his room that night

To end that thing without a fight

-o-

Suddenly a splash of red

And like my father, I was dead

In the morning I was found

Cold, dead body, not a sound

-o-

Tap, tap, tap

They let him in

Tap, tap, tap

Our monster kin

-o-

My mother then figured that all

That time he'd wanted her to fall

So he could sweep her up to him

And against my dad he'd win

-o-

Her fury then could not be matched

Her family ruined, could not patch

Attacking him, sealing her fate

He realized then it was too late

-o-

Tap, tap, tap

They let him in

Tap, tap, tap

So in came Sin

-o-

He had to kill the one he loved

Idiot, flower, dog, and dove

And so he left with empty hands

All for naught, like trickling sands

-o-

There was a man I'd known before

And he went walking out our door

Tap, tap, tap

He lost our trust

Tap, tap, tap

So leave he must

-o-

Tap

...Tap

... ...Tap


	2. Version 2- Family Four

**After considering this for a while, I finally decided to put up another version of _A Monster Came Knocking._ I tried to remove it slightly, make it less obvious for the fic, but wasn't able to succeed. The final version will be in the fic and not posted separately.**

**This was pretty experimental so I don't expect it to be quite as good as the first one; after all, the second of anything doesn't tend to be.**

* * *

A little house with people four

A stranger knocked on their front door

They greeted him with open arms

Didn't wonder if they'd come to harm

-o-

Mother, father, daughter, son

The whole family, four plus one

The stranger wormed his way inside

All was left was to divide

-o-

Seemed so good, yet bad intent

The stranger then was quite content

The father, found, a pool of blood

For to security he'd been lulled

-o-

The family was stricken with grief

The father's life had been too brief

The stranger, with his silver tongue

Condolences were easily sung

-o-

The calm brought then was not to last

A fragile jasmine flower cast

And broken, ripped, beyond repair

No trace that it had once been fair

-o-

In time the mother was worn down

To _his_ advances she couldn't frown

All joy gone, no hope left

With a new man in bed she slept

-o-

The son had worried from the start

So in this story he took part

He knew the man and what he'd done

And that the man had almost won

-o-

He couldn't expose, and so one night

He set out to do what was right

Knife in hand, fear in the other

Strong hate for his mother's "lover"

-o-

Stealing in with feet of mouse

Not a sound heard through the house

Knife in hand and hand held high he-

Too late, red splash, no eyes to see

-o-

In time the mother found it out

And in her mind there was not doubt

That vile man had to be killed

A job not for those weak of will

-o-

In her rage she had no doubt

Her only thought was to attack

Not only did she lose the fight,

But revenge dropped out of sight

-o-

Losing all, he left them then

Soaked in blood 'gain and again

The family that he had once wanted

In the ground, forever haunted

-o-

Forevermore, to rot away

In misery is where he'll stay

And this is how he spends his life

Dreaming of his long-lost wife


End file.
